Regional, security oriented, monitoring systems can monitor a variety of conditions in a predetermined region, via associated peripheral devices, including sensing locations of various elements such as doors or windows, sensing glass breakage, monitoring movement or environmental conditions such as heat, fire, gas or the like, all without limitation. Known systems can communicate events or alarm indicators to displaced alarm monitoring networks, or central monitoring stations.
Current alarm panels have only general information about their associated, attached or wireless, peripheral devices. For example, a given control panel might know that zone 25 is a wireless device enrolled as an interior zone, but it would not know whether the zone is a PIR sensor, or a contact on an interior door.
Additional information as to a source or cause of an event, or trouble indicator, could be helpful to installers or maintenance personnel.